Detective's Work
by KeybladesOnlyChosenOne
Summary: Light is finds a way to get knocked off L's suspect list. But will he agree to it? Is L telling the truth? How will Misa react to this? (I was bored in class so I wrote this :P) Rated M just in case. :3


**Detective's Work**

L was crouched down in a seat as he typed up his recent reports. HE was onto something and was sure the Kira case would be finished soon. As he typed his last sentence his bedroom door creaked open. "Hello L." It was of course Light Yagami. That boy was welcomed into the Task Force for his brains and so L could keep a close eye on him. Light had been a top suspect just as well as his girlfriend.

"Light, do you need something?" L reached over to the side of the table to pick up a very red and juicy strawberry.

"I must ask, am I still a suspect?" L took a bite of the fruit and stared at the computer.

"Yes." The detective said simply.

"Why? I've proved myself that I'm not Kira."

"If you're not Kira then we'll know in time." L licked his lips and picked up a cupcake and started to eat it; making noises as he did.

"Please L, I don't like to be accused for something I didn't do. Is there anything I can do to prove myself innocent?" Light was begging. He had dropped to his knees now and had a hint of desperation in his voice.

L turned his head slightly to look at the boy who he believed was Kira. The boys hair was in his face, his wicked smile hiding beneath his bangs.

L stood to his feet and walked over to his bed with a hunch. The man removed his long sleeved white shirt and discarded it somewhere in the room. "There is one thing." L grinned at the surprised boy.

"W-wait…" Light jumped to his feet and backed up against the wall just as L came near him.

"You're one very smart boy. This is the one thing that'll knock you off my suspect list; that is of course if you are desperate enough." L moved his fingers through Lights very glossy, beautiful hair.

Light thought carefully about this. If he could get off L's suspect list he could go around freely killing people with the death note. Also L may even tell him his name if he's drunk enough off his body.

Ryuk, the shinigami who dropped the death note, stood in the corner of the room cackling to himself. "Are you really that desperate Light?" Light sent the shinigami a glare. However, since L couldn't see the shinigami he received the glare as if it was at him.

"I'll take that as a no." L sighed and turned his back to Light.

"Alright I'll do whatever you want. Just please make me a suspect no more." Light moved toward L. L smirked wrapping his arms around Lights neck. L brought their lips together and pulled him to the bed.

"Ready?" L moaned into Lights ear.

"Yes."

* * *

Morning came and the two of them lay in each others arms. Light moved closer to L and licked his face. He tasted the any flavors of cake and sugar on L's skin.

L blinked his eyes open and stared into Lights face. "Good morning Light-chan." L yawned out as he lazily sat up. Light moved his hands down his chest receiving a small moan from the detective. "I never thought that you, a criminal, had it in you."

Light glared at him. "I thought you wouldn't suspect me anymore."

"Well," L chuckled sliding out of bed, "I lied."

"You used me!" Light hissed tackling L to the floor. Their naked bodies touched leaving both of the men moaning in pleasure.

"We used each other." L licked Lights earlobe,

Light shivered. "How? How did I use you?"

"Light Yagami, you too desperate killer. You would do anything so you would not be suspected as Kira. However, only someone like Kira would go through something like that just so he wouldn't be suspected anymore. You used me to cover up yourself. I used you to find out the truth about who was behind Kira. My suspicions were correct," He bit his lip and looked into Lights eyes, "I also used you for entertainment." He smirked.

"I'm not Kira!" Light growled.

"No need to hide it. I won't tell."

"You won't?" Light furrowed his eyebrows when a gasp was heard in the doorway.

"Light….? L…?" Misa stood in the doorway her eyes bulging out of her head seeing her love on top of their enemy. After being stunned a moment she marched herself over to Light, taking him by the ear, and pulling him off L and out the door.

The door closed leaving a smiling L behind and a shinigami who had a very interesting show the night before. "Humans are quite interesting."


End file.
